This invention relates to a container system and process, and in particular to a container system and process for specimen containers where a degree of assurance is built into the system so that the closure for the container, when reapplied, forms a leak-tight seal.
The container of the invention is used typically for collecting urine samples and the like. Previous to the invention, for collection of a sample, a sterile container, with the closure applied, is given to the patient who removes the closure and then, after depositing the specimen, reapplies the closure. Typically, there is no indication on the container or closure as to the tightness required for forming an appropriate seal between the closure and the container. As a result, the patient guesses as to required tightness, and sometimes the closures are applied with appropriate force to provide a leak-free seal, but more often, the closures are either overtightened, thus making their removal difficult, or undertightened, allowing leakage and contamination. It is undertightened closures that are most dangerous and are the subject to which this invention is primarily directed.
Other types of containers have been used for urine collection, but are often complex and therefore commensurately expensive, or have different types of closures, which do not seal well or promote spilling when opened. Rotatable closures which can be easily screwed onto and unscrewed from a container have been found to be the most desirable types of closures for specimen collection.